


cheap thrills

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: In less than ten minutes, he’s back on Kuroo’s motorcycle and they’re zipping through the highway.-----For KuroDai VDay Anthology 2018





	cheap thrills

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another one. This is the second out of the planned four, so hopefully, all goes well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kuroo is standing outside the gates of the university, leaning against his motorcycle, looking every inch a supermodel he could be. He smirks the moment he sees Daichi. And because he’d already noticed that Daichi noticed him, and it’s practically rude for Daichi to straight up ignore him.

“What are you doing here?” Daichi asks, when he’s close enough to be heard. 

Kuroo doesn’t reply but tilts his chin at backpack Daichi is carrying. "Is that heavy?“

Daichi frowns, but shrugs his right shoulder. "Not really. Though I have a few books.” He answers slowly, rather confused. 

Kuroo hums, looks down at his watch then looks thoughtfully at him. “I’ll take you home so can drop that off. We’re going somewhere.” He hands a helmet over to Daichi. 

“I don’t remember making any plans with you.” Daichi says, not making a move to take the helmet. 

“That’s what surprises are for, Sawamura.” He winks, stepping in front of Daichi and promptly puts it over his head, much to Daichi’s flustered surprise. 

It takes Daichi a few moments to get his bearings back, but once he does, Kuroo’s already straddling the motorcycle and patting the space behind him. “Hop on.”

They get to Daichi’s dorm in record time, and Daichi just haphazardly throws his bag onto his bed and grabs a jacket on his way out, and in less than ten minutes, he’s back on Kuroo’s motorcycle and they’re zipping through the highway. 

Its night time, when they reached their destination, a quite isolated road on the side of a mountain. Or at least Daichi thinks. They’re definitely away from the city, probably at the next town over, although he doesn’t know exactly where. 

The place is quiet, but well lighted by the equally distanced streetlights. They’re both precariously sitting on the edge of the metal railings lining up the road, wordlessly sitting close to each other, that Daichi’s shoulder brushes against Kuroo when he occasionally sips the hot chocolate they bought at the lone convenience store just off the road a few meters back. 

Despite the unusual circumstance, Daichi finds himself comfortable, instead of worried. And surprisingly relaxed, despite being alone with Kuroo. He’s usually nervous and strangely warm whenever he’s around him, but it doesn’t seem to be the case right now. 

Kuroo stands beside him, interrupting the comfortable lull. 

“Are you having fun, Sawamura?” He asks a moment after, sipping on his drink. 

Daichi glances at him. "This is  _your_  idea of  _fun_?“ 

Kuroo shrugs. “I’m full of surprises.” His tone is off when he said it, and it earns him a light shove from Daichi, as he too assumes the same position.

“It’s not a bad thing. I rather like it,” Daichi admits, admiring the view in front of them. The stars and the moon can be seen clearly in the night sky, and from their vantage point, the city below them is somehow mirroring it, with its own little points of light.

“This outing is very much like your personality though,” Daichi says with a soft laugh.

“How so?” Kuroo asks, genuinely curious.

“Well, it’s a wild ride,” Daichi grins. “Mysterious. Spontaneous. But… considerate. Oddly charming. And quite romantic, if I do say so myself.” He drinks to hide the blush on his face.

Kuroo stays frozen for a few seconds, then releases a relieved breath, smiling slowly. “You’re making me fall harder for you, huh,” he murmurs under his breath.

“Hm? What?”

Kuroo shakes his head and regards Daichi fondly. “I’ll definitely take you somewhere nicer, on our next date.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short background on this one:
> 
> So basically, this is like, an alternate telling or a parallel story of sorts, a potential scene between Kuroo and Daichi’s characters, which they respectively play on my series, [_while the cameras roll_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/724578).  
>  There really isn’t any need to read that to understand this piece, because this is pretty much a stand-alone fic, but since it’s still an ongoing series, I might reference this particular fic in the future within that universe. If that piqued your interest, then please do check it out. ~~Whew, self-promotion ftw!~~
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :))


End file.
